Unusual Feeling
by whiteyes
Summary: Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu. HunHan. YAOI.BL
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Unusual Feeling**

**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan (BxB)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : M (Mature)** _take your own risk if you below 18yo._

by: Whiteyes, 2015

Summary : Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu.

Warning : Please kindly leave this story if you just want to throw the hatred. No bash, no hate, no harmful words! I already warned you.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengunci objeknya dengan tajam, ia merasakan apa yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Demi Tuhan, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana indahnya rasa berciuman, _said some of his friends to him who already felt it_. Tapi Luhan tau perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ia menatap tajam seorang yang baru saja, beberapa detik yang lalu, masuk kedalam kelas mengekori walikelasnya. Seorang pria dengan penampilan luar biasa mempesona dan sialnya sukses membuat darah ditubuh Luhan semakin panas dan mengalir cepat.

Sial

Ia tau perasaan apa ini, perasaan dimana hormone lelaki bekerja saat terangsang. Padahal pria tersebut belum menatapnya sama sekali.

"Halo, Selamat Pagi, Namaku Oh Sehun dan aku baru saja pindah dari Kanada" – ujar pria itu sambil menatap sekeliling kelas dan meneliti wajah teman-teman barunya.

'Sial!- bahkan suaranya membuat otakku kacau!' – teriak Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun menatap sekilas – ya, hanya sekilas- pada Luhan dan tersenyum kecil

'Hai rusa kecil, kita bertemu lagi- di kehidupan yang berbeda' pikir Sehun saat menatap bagaimana ekspresi wajah yang Luhan pancarkan.

.

.

.

'Dan tentunya takkan lama untukku untuk memilikimu lagi'

**TBC**

_This is only a teaser_. Akan kulanjutkan jika mendapatkan respon yang baik. _Bashing _dan _Flame_ tidak diperbolehkan. Namun akan lebih baik jika kalian memberi masukan berupa kritik dan saran bahkan pendapat walau itu terdengar pedas namun membangun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Unusual Feeling**

**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan (BxB)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : M (Mature)** _take your own risk if you below 18yo._

by: Whiteyes, 2015

Summary : Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu.

Warning : Please kindly leave this story if you just want to throw the hatred. No bash, no hate, no harmful words! I already warned you.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER I

.

.

.

.

Nyaris.

Andai saja teman sebangku Luhan, Kyungsoo, tidak datang, maka Oh Sehun, _namja _sialan yang telah meledakkan hormonnya- akan duduk disampingnya. Luhan bersyukur karena Kyungsoo mempunyai alasan yang logis mengapa ia datang terlambat dan akhirnya diijinkan mengikuti kelas- mengingat walikelasnya, Mr. Kim, sangat tidak menyukai anak-anak yang tidak tepat waktu dengan alasan yang konyol. Lagipula, ini bukanlah sebuah drama dimana seorang murid baru akan duduk disampingnya bukan? Luhan membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus menghindar dari murid baru itu. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai orang aneh yang terangsang hanya karena melihatnya. Dan juga ia bukan seorang yang populer, dan oh! Lihatlah teman-teman sekelasnya yang telah sibuk menatap Oh Sehun. Bahkan gadis populer yang berada dikelasnya, Suzy, terlihat melempar senyum termanisnya terhadap Oh Sehun.

'Cih, dasar. Hanya tersenyum pada cowok keren dan jika ada maunya saja' decih Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

Luhan berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Ia melarikan diri dari nikmatnya kehidupan saat istirahat berlangsung. Biasanya ia akan kekantin bersama Kyungsoo untuk makan siang. Namun, seminggu terakhir ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih membawa bekal untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya, Kai, _another flower boy in this school_. Bahkan Luhan bingung mengapa seorang Kyungsoo yang biasa-biasa saja bisa memikat hati seorang idola sekolah seperti Kim Jongin.

"Permisi"

Luhan tersentak saat suara seseorang memasuki indra pendengarannya.

'sial! Mengapa ia disini?!' umpat Luhan dalam hati. Luhan menarik nafas dan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?", Jawab Luhan

"Bisakah aku meminjam catatanmu? Err materi yang diajarkan disini sedikit berbeda dengan yang aku pelajari di Kanada" kata Sehun yang sialnya membuat Luhan sangat terpesona sekaligus panas.

"Tte…tentu saja, akan kubawakan besok. Kau bisa meminjam catatanku untuk pelajaran hari ini, akan kubawakan besok untuk pelajaran yang lain", sial! Luhan mengumpat saat mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya dirumahmu sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun.

"Aa..ah ya jika itu menurutmu itu ide yang bagus" jawab Luhan pasrah. Sial! Ia sudah tak tahan dengan segala hal tentang Sehun. Dan fakta Sehun berdiri tepat didepannya membuat ia mual, mual dengan arti yang _erotis_\- menurut Luhan.

"Tentu, terima kasih banyak."

Setelahnya Sehun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan masih terdiam ditempat sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, darahnya yang mengalir sangat deras dan kepalanya yang pusing.

'sial! Ada apa denganku?! Kenapa dengan melihat Oh Sehun saja aku merasa seperti mau meledak?' Umpat Luhan dalam hati. Luhan akui Oh Sehun sangat tampan, luar biasa mempesona dan memiliki aura yang kuat. Memiliki mata yang bisa menghipnotis siapa saja, hidung yang sempurna dan jangan lupakan bibir yang tipis, membuat Luhan penasaran ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa bibirnya. Tunggu! Ini tak benar! Kyungsoo bilang Luhan merupakan pengamat yang payah, daya observasinya sangat minim walau ia pintar luar biasa. Mengapa ia bisa mendeskripsikan Sehun dengan cara yang begitu senonoh?

'Bagus Luhan, teruslah memikirkanku, dan akan kupastikan aku akan selalu berada dipikiranmu'

.

.

"Sekian dari materi hari ini. Selamat sore"

Mr. Kim keluar dari kelas dan disambut gembira oleh murid-murid dalam kelas, Luhan mendesah pelan saat ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya, merasa sangat lelah menerima pelajaran hari ini, atau bisa dibilang, lelah karena berusaha mengenyahkan segala pemikiran tentang Sehun dalam pikirannya. Ia memandang sekitar kelas dan menemukan seorang Oh Sehun berjalan menghampiri mejanya. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo sudah keluar kelas, tentunya menemui kekasih tercintanya yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya didepan kelas.

"kita kerumahmu?" Luhan tau itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataannya.

"eum" jawab Luhan singkat, ia berusaha mengatur lagi dirinya sendiri yang makin lama tidak ia mengerti ini.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan keluar kelas, Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan didepannya tanpa memulai obrolan apapun. Dingin. Namun ini suasana yang baik menurut Luhan. Luhan tidak mau mengambil resiko jika mereka berbincang dan suaranya akan bergetar lagi seperti tadi saat di Perpustakaan. Dan kabar buruknya, Luhan sangat marah saat ia melihat Sehun menghampiri sepeda motor sport berwarna hitam yang sangat elegan dan memberi helm cadangan untuk Luhan.

Dengan ragu Luhan memakainya dan menaiki sepeda motor sport itu saat ia mendengar Sehun berkata "Ayo"

"dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyalip beberapa mobil

"Flat disamping Phantom Shop, kau tau phantom shop kan?" kata Luhan, bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menyebutkan alamat flatnya sendiri. Flat yang telah 2 tahun ini ia tinggali seorang diri. Sehun tanpa banyak tanya segera melesatkan motornya kejalan menuju flat Luhan. Sehun menyetir dengan luwes, mempesona, dan sial! Mengapa Luhan selalu menambahkan kata _'mempesona'_ saat dirinya sedang memikirkan Sehun? Jangan lupa tubuhnya merasa sangat panas

'aku harus ke psikiater segera' kata Luhan dalam hati. Luhan merasa detik-detik dirinya bersama Sehun diatas motor sialan ini sangat lama, ya walaupun ia akui flatnya memang lumayan jauh namun waktu seakan melambat tiga kali lipat saat ini. Akhirnya mereka tiba dan segera saja mereka masuk kedalam flat yang berukuran sedang ini. Tidak buruk, tidak juga bagus. Sedang adalah kata yang pas untuk mejabarkan bagaimana keadaan lingkungan tempat tinggal Luhan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan sembari ia mengikuti Luhan berjalan menuju kamar flatnya.

"Ya, 2 tahun aku tinggal disini sendiri" jawab Luhan seadanya

mereka masuk kedalam flat Luhan dan bau_ Lavender _yang segar langsung tercium saat Luhan membuka pintu flatnya. Terlihat tempat tinggal Luhan sangat rapi, bukan tipikal tempat tinggal seorang pria yang memasuki masa pubertas yang biasanya condong ke keadaan yang berantakan, rapi dan bersih, dan sederhana.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, akan aku ambilkan minum dan beberapa makanan kecil yang kupunya"

Saat Luhan akan melangkah, tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun, Luhan terkejut saat kontak fisik antara ia dan Sehun terjalin. Terlalu parah, sangat parah, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Luhan

"Sehun? Biarkan ak—"

"Luhan"

kata-kata Luhan terpotong saat Sehun mengucapkan namanya. Seketika terlihat bola mata Luhan terlihat kosong seakan ia tidak menyadari apa apa. Dengan cepat Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan dengan penuh makna. Sehun memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati kondisi mereka saat ini. Lalu Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan mulutnya mendekati telinga Luhan sambil berbisik,

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu"

dan saat mata Sehun yang tadinya terpejam terbuka, terlihatlah bola mata berwarna merah yang memancarkan emosi kesedihan yang sangat dalam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note:**

Terima Kasih banyak untuk kalian yang telah membaca. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review hun12han20selu, Ami Yuzu, yeonkkoch, oasana, levy95.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Unusual Feeling**

**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan (BxB)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : M (Mature)** _take your own risk if you below 18yo._

by: Whiteyes, 2015

Summary : Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu.

Warning : Please kindly leave this story if you just want to throw the hatred. No bash, no hate, no harmful words! I already warned you.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER II

.

.

.

.

_Luhan berdiri disebuah ruangan serba putih pada sisi kanan dan kiri dan pada bagian depan dan belakang ruangan tersebut terbuat dari cermin. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri dalam cermin, memikirkan mengapa ia bisa ada diruangan itu. Dan sejak kapan flatnya menjadi seperti ini? Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk memastikan dirinya dengan menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, dan refleksinya pada cermin melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia mengerutkan wajahnya untuk sekali lagi memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan refleksi didepannya. Dan sekali lagi, refleksinya melakukan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Setelah memastikan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang menyentuh wajahnya._

_Tunggu_

_Refleksinya tidak melakukan hal yang sama! Jemari Luhan bergerak menyentuh dinding cermin didepannya dan sang refleksi hanya terdiam. Apa ini?! Oh ya, pasti Luhan sedang bermimpi. _

_Mimpi._

_'Bangun Luhan, Jadilah dirimu yang dulu, Luhan yang sebenarnya, bukan Luhan yang lemah!' kata sang refleksi. _

_'Apa katanya? Hey! Aku Luhan, sekarang atau dulu sama saja kan?' sang refleksi terdiam lalu menampilkan seringai kecil pada Luhan yang membuatnya bingung. Sang refleksi tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Sang refleksi mendekat kearah cermin, nyaris, nyaris mendekati Luhan jika saja cermin tersebut tidak ada disana, tidak menghalangi pergerakan sang refleksi untuk menyentuh Luhan. Ia tertawa kecil dan menunduk, seperti mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan tetap tertawa karena tingkah konyol nan polos Luhan yang sangat lucu, menurutnya_

_'Kau yakin kau tau dirimu yang sebenarnya?' kata sang refleksi, sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap Luhan, menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna merah terang_

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar. Segera ia mengatur nafasnya seakan dia telah berlari _marathon_ sejauh berpuluh-puluh kilometer.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pria didekatnya, pria yang menatap wajahnya dengan datar, meski ada sedikit pancaran emosi kekhawatiran, Sehun mengambil segelas air dimeja dekat tempat tidur Luhan dan memberikannya pada Luhan, yang langsung diterima Luhan.

"Ya, kurasa. Ada apa denganku?" tanya Luhan setelah meminum air yang disodorkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau pingsan saat kau berjalan kedapur, apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" jelas Sehun.

"Ya, terima kasih telah merawatku" kata Luhan

"tidak perlu dipikirkan, maaf telah lancang memasuki kamarmu, sofa bukan pilihan baik untuk tempat merawat orang yang pingsan" kata Sehun sambil menjelajah isi kamar Luhan.

"Luhan, kurasa aku harus pulang, dan kau harus beristirahat," Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, "aku sudah memesan sup ayam, ada di meja makan, dan kau harus makan, aku tidak mau menggendongmu lagi." Tambah Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Terima Kasih" Balas Luhan, Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengatakan sampai bertemu besok, lalu melangkahkan dirinya untuk keluar.

"Sehun" Langkah Sehun nyaris keluar dari kamar Luhan jika saja Luhan tidak memanggilnya.

"Catatanku ada dimeja belajarku, ambilah, buku tulis bersampul hitam itu semuanya catatan. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk merawatku, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kedepan" Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk meja belajar yang terletak diujung kamarnya.

"eum" Sehun tersenyum samar, nyaris tak terlihat, saat mengambil catatan Luhan. "Tentu, selamat malam, Luhan" kata Sehun dan ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dikamarnya.

Luhan terdiam memikirkan mimpinya 'diriku yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya?' gumam Luhan, iapun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan bangkit untuk menuju ke meja makan, terlihat semangkuk sup dengan nasi. Dengan lahap Luhan memakannya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengisi perutnya dan beristirahat, entah mengapa ia merasa lelah dengan hari ini walau berjalan seperti biasa. Mungkin Sehun benar, ia butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, hah?!" sebuah makian terlontar saat Sehun memasuki sebuah rumah bergaya eropa kuno. Seorang _namja_ yang tingginya tidak lebih dari Sehun menghampirinya sembari melipat tangannya.

"Aku merindukannya, _hyung_" Jawab Sehun datar.

"Belum saatnya! Bisakah kau menunggu? Memangnya kau saja yang merindukannya?!" nada pedas terlontar dari _namja_ lawan bicara Sehun.

"setidaknya kau bisa duduk disebelahnya, Jongin juga bisa melihatnya dari dekat, dan aku harus berdiam diri begitu?! _Tsk_" nada yang digunakan Sehun tetap datar, namun terkandung kesan yang begitu sinis.

"Setidaknya tunggu hingga ia berumur 18 tahun, bodoh! Dia belum si-" ucapan _namja_ itu berhenti saat ia merasakan dirinya dipeluk dari belakang. Ia merasa orang yang memeluknya memberikan ciuman singkat pada tengkuknya.

"Jika kau berada di posisi Luhan, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, baby Kyungie" bisik _namja_ berkulit _tan _tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, lawan bicara Sehun yang daritadi terus menerus melontarkan ketidaksetujuan dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan.

"Jongin," gumam Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan dirinya menghadap kekasihnya itu, terlihat Jongin menatapnya dengan mata merah menyala. "Kau ingin minum?" tawar Kyungsoo sembari menyentuh wajah Jongin dan mendekatkan wajah itu. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia melesakkan wajahnya keleher Kyungsoo dan menciumnya dalam, sampai akhirnya ia membenamkan taringnya dan meminum apa yang menjadi kebutuhannya selama ini.

"bodoh" ujar Sehun meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang sibuk itu, ia melesat kekamarnya dan membaringkan dirinya keranjangnya yang nyaman.

"Jika tak ada kejadian itu, kau pasti akan tetap disisiku" gumam Sehun sambil ia memejamkan matanya seakan-akan ia mencoba untuk tidur. Sehun pun tak mengapa harus Luhan yang mengalami semua ini. Ia menanggung beban yang berat dan menerima hukuman yang tidak adil, menurutnya. Bukan salah Luhan harus lahir dengan takdir tersebut, namun takdirlah yang salah terus mengikuti Luhan sampai ia berhasil dimanfaatkan oleh orang brengsek itu.

Mereka adalah _vampire._ Namun, hanya 12 orang yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang menyertai mereka, termasuk Sehun. Dan sialnya, mereka bukan hanya sekedar _vampire_ biasa, mereka adalah _pureblood_, kasta tertinggi dari _vampire_. Dan dibuatlah peraturan agar dunia tetap tentram dan damai karena sebagian _vampire_ takut dengan keberadaan _pureblood_, apalagi _pureblood_ yang mempunyai kekuatan spesial. Mereka tidak diperkenankan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk keegoisan mereka sendiri, kejahatan dan kehendak mereka sendiri. Jika hal tersebut dilanggar, maka hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan akan diambil. Pelanggar harus melupakan kehidupan mereka dan pengasingan diri. Hukuman yang sangat kejam untuk Sehun, untuk Kyungsoo, untuk mereka semua…

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note :** Terima kasih yang telah membaca dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah meninggalkan review. Adakah yang sudah bisa menerka ceritanya? Oiya cerita ini inspired by Twilight, Vampire Knight, Tokyo Ghoul dan Blood dan beberapa lagu yang belakangan ini aku dengarkan. Aku akan sangat mengapresiasi jika kalian memberikan review. Walau hanya singkat. Setidaknya ada pembaca yang menginginkan cerita ini lanjut. Hanya 1/10 dari readers yang memberikan review. But that's ok. I appreciate it, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Unusual Feeling**

**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan (BxB)**

**Other Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : M (Mature)** _take your own risk if you below 18yo._

by. Whiteyes, 2015

Summary : Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu.

Warning : Please kindly leave this story if you just want to throw the hatred. No bash, no hate, no harmful words! I already warned you.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER III

.

.

.

.

.

_'Apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabannya' Luhan menoleh kearah datangnya suara, lagi lagi ia menemukan refleksinya sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang datar._

_'Huh? Apa maksudmu?' Ujar Luhan bingung_

_'Dirimu Luhan, dirimu' refleksi tersebut terdengar mendesis seakan tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan_

_'Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu' jawab Luhan, jujur saja, untuk apa ia mencaritau sesuatu tentang dirinya sendiri?_

_'Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini orang tuamu sangat tidak memperdulikanmu? Mereka menetap di Amerika? Kau yakin? Apa kau ingat bagaimana wajah mereka?' sang refleksi mencerca Luhan dengan tidak sabar._

_'Tentu saja, aku mempunyai foto mereka, dan mereka tetap menghubungiku setiap bulan' kata Luhan mantap._

_'Tentu saja para dewan sialan itu akan menutupinya.' Balas sang refleksi mendecih saat mengetahui bahwa semuanya telah tertutupi dengan rapi. Sampai ia tidak bisa memiliki celah untuk memulainya. Keadaan hening sesaat. Sang refleksi seakan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sedangkan Luhan terdiam karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud si refleksi._

_'Luhan, apa warna kesukaanmu?' tanya sang refleksi tiba-tiba, Luhan menoleh, menatap lekat sang refleksi yang terlihat jelas dalam cermin._

_'Biru' kata Luhan singkat._

_'Setauku warna kesukaanmu adalah merah' kata sang refleksi. Ia memandang lekat kearah luhan dan tersenyum manis, lalu dengan cepat sang refleksi menggigit lengannya dan keluarlah darah dari lengan si refleksi. _

_'Lihat Luhan! Bukankah kau suka warna merah? Merah seperti ini, kan?' kata sang refleksi sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang terdapat aliran darah yang keluar. Luhan seakan terhipnotis dan terus melihat bagaimana darah tersebut mengalir dan menetes dan lengan sang refleksi. Sang refleksi tersenyum menang saat mengetahui Luhan telah masuk kedalam perangkapnya._

.

.

.

_'Bagus, Luhan! Merah seperti darah, karena itu adalah jati dirimu'_

.

.

.

Esoknya, semua terasa lebih baik bagi Luhan, kecuali bagian dimana ia memikirkan mimpi anehnya. Luhan sebisa mungkin melakukan kontak fisik maupun komunikasi yang minim dengan Sehun, dan Luhan senang kali ini Kyungsoo lebih meluangkan waktunya untuk Luhan, bahkan Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo, datang ke kelas Luhan. Namun anehnya, semenjak tadi ia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Tapi ia tak tau siapa. Kandidat pertamanya entah kenapa tercantum Sehun. Namun tidak, Sehun bahkan sedang memulai proses interaksi sosial dengan teman-temannya. Luhan melihat Sehun, Mino dan Bobby keluar bersama saat jam istirahat datang.

"Kyung, kau sahabatku kan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kau sakit, Lu? Kau terbentur? Kau amnesia?" jawab Kyungsoo mendramatisir, namun Luhan menganggapnya hanya angin lalu.

"Apa warna kesukaanku?" lanjut Luhan

"Merah" kata Kyungsoo dengan cueknya lalu kembali mengobrol ria dengan Jongin, kekasih hatinya itu. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia yakin semua orang di sekolah tau bahwa ia menyukai warna biru. Lihat tasnya yang berwarna biru, dompetnya, peralatan tulis. Okey mungkin terlihat kekanakkan but who cares as long Luhan loves Blue.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau mempunyai kenalan seorang psikiater?" tanya Luhan yang sukses menghentikan acara 'mari-menggelitik-sesama' ala Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Huh? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak, hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika nanti aku merasa tertekan saat musim ujian" Balas Luhan. Kyungsoo mengernyit tak percaya akan jawaban Luhan, ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Luhan. Jika Luhan tidak mau memberitahu, terpaksa nanti ia akan mencaritaunya sendiri.

"akan ku-emailkan padamu nanti, handphoneku ketinggalan" kata Kyungsoo.

"Terima Kasih, Kyungie" kata Luhan, lalu Luhan melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya. Tidak, Luhan bukan seorang kutu buku yang memakai kacamata tebal. Ia hanya menyukai bagaimana buku menjadi objek yang membuatnya tenang dan tidak memikirkan masalah lain.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Hai, kita bertemu lagi' kata sang refleksi pada Luhan. _

_'Mengapa kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku?' kata Luhan dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi._

_'Karena kau butuh bantuan, Luhannie' balas sang refleksi, Luhan menggerutu, ia merasa ia baik-baik saja sehingga ia tak butuh bantuan, mengapa sang refleksi seakan-akan berbicara jika apa yang Luhan lakukan semuanya adalah salah._

_'Aku punya hadiah untukmu' ujar sang refleksi tiba-tiba. Luhan menatap sang refleksi dengan wajah bingung sebelum sang refleksi menyuruh Luhan untuk menoleh kesisi kanannya, mata Luhan terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat disisi kanannya. Hal yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan dan ia hindari, karena ia mau menjadi orang yang normal._

_Oh Sehun_

_Sehun tersenyum manis pada Luhan, yang sialnya- membuat sekujur otot dan saraf Luhan menjadi lemas. Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan membawa wajah mereka mendekat, sehingga mereka bisa merasakan aroma mereka masing-masing. Bau kopi. Bau Sehun seperti bau kopi yang memabukkan dan membuat orang yang mencium aromanya akan kecanduan, seperti Luhan sekarang ini._

_Tanpa sadar bibir Sehun telah menempel pada bibir Luhan, Luhan semakin terbelalak saat merasakan betapa mabuknya ia hanya karena bibir tipis nan menggoda milik Sehun menempel pada bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa panas dan entah dorongan darimana, ia mulai melumat bibir Sehun dengan liar, layaknya professional kisser. Sehun membalas lumatan Luhan dan menyodorkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan yang langsung disambut baik oleh Luhan. Luhan mendesah pelan saat lidah Sehun menari dalam mulutnya._

_Sial._

_Ini terlalu menggairahkan untuk ukuran ciuman, teriak hati Luhan, namun naluri Luhan menguasainya sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diteriakkan dari hatinya. Tangan Luhan merambat kebelakang punggung Sehun, lalu terdampar pada tengkuk namja mempesona itu. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam bahkan Luhan sudah tidak memikirkan bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ciuman mereka terlepas, dan Lidah Sehun menari disekitar mulut Luhan, lalu lari ketelinga Luhan dan menjilatnya serta mengecup mesra yang menyebabkan rintihan dari Luhan. Luhan menarik wajah Sehun dan memulai ciuman panas mereka. Air liur mereka bercampur menjadi satu jatuh ke dagu Luhan dan menetes ke leher Luhan. Tangan Sehun meraba nipple Luhan dari luar pakaiannya, jarinya menari indah disekitar nipplenya seraya wajahnya tetap bermain pada area wajah Luhan, yang sekarang lidahnya menuju leher Luhan yang sangat menggoda. Luhan mendesah tak karuan saat ia merasa bahwa rangsangan pada dadanya kurang. Ia ingin lagi, ia ingin lebih, ia ingin kenikmatannya, ia ingin kepuasan tertingginya saat ini juga, ia ingin-_

_'Lihat bagaimana kau berani, agresif dan sangat sensual, Luhannie' kata-kata sang refleksi sukses mengacaukan semuanya, Luhan seakan tersadar dan tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berbaring dilantai dengan posisi pasrah. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah sang refleksi dan menatap tajam kearahnya seakan meminta penjelasan._

_'Itulah Luhan yang kukenal, Xi Luhan yang kukenal. Bukan seorang yang lemah dan hanya bisa menghindar' ejek sang refleksi yang membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya karena malu dan marah yang menjadi satu._

_'Bangunlah Luhan, bangunlah kedirimu yang sebenarnya' kata sang refleksi pada Luhan, kata-kata itu seakan terngiang di telinga Luhan._

_'siapa aku? Kenapa semua ini semakin rumit? Haruskah aku bangun?' – pikiran-pikiran itu bermunculan di pikirannya. _

_'Aku bisa membantumu' tawar sang refleksi dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang diwajahnya. Luhan menatap tangan sang refleksi yang menyentuh cermin tersebut. Dengan ragu, ia menggerakkan tangannya kearah cermin, bertemu dengan telunjuk sang refleksi seakan mereka sedang bersentuhan._

_Tanpa disadari Luhan, sang refleksi menyeringai melihat tangan mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan tersebut._

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah bergaya eropa kuno itu, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk dengan nyamannya di ruang tamu. Perlahan ia mendekati sofa dan duduk dihadapan seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura dan energi_nya_ semakin muncul ke permukaan" jelas namja berambut pirang itu. Sehun menggertakkan giginya, tanda ia tak senang akan kabar ini.

"aku sudah dengar dari Kyungsoo bahwa kau memancarkan energimu berlebihan saat bertemu dengan_nya,_ itu yang memacu_nya_ untuk muncul"- lanjut namja berambut pirang itu.

"apakah buruk jika_ ia_ bebas nanti?" tanya Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Kurasa_ ia_ akan marah. Dan yang kutakutkan hal seperti dulu akan terjadi lagi, dan aku mau kau terus bersama_nya_. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan_nya_ jika nanti _ia _tidak terkendali, kau paham tentang hal ini, kan?" – sehun berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengendalikan _seseorang_ yang bahkan lebih kuat darinya. Ia tak yakin dengan ucapan namja berambut pirang itu, namun, apapun akan Sehun lakukan demi diri_nya_. Walau ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti Kris Hyung, terima kasih" kata Sehun singkat.

"aku akan terus memantau_nya_, untuk kedepannya, jika kau tak ada urusan dengannya, jangan dekati dia. Karena kau orang yang paling berpengaruh dan itu bisa menyebabkan _ia_ tiba-tiba muncul", tambah Kris seraya ia bangkit, dan meninggalkan Sehun yang merenung memikirkan perkataan mereka sendirian diruang tamu itu

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan cemas, sejak tadi Luhan hanya terdiam dan terlihat tidak fokus, bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat. Tidak ada rona merah di wajahnya.

"Lu, kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo, namun anehnya Luhan tetap tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lu?" panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan respon yang didapatkan oleh Kyungsoo pun sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo memegang dahi Luhan dan terkejut saat merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan sangat tinggi. Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Lu! Ya Tuhan! Badamu panas! Kau ke ruang kesehatan saja! Sana istirahat, lihat wajahmu seperti orang yang sedang sekarat" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Luhan. Luhan yang memang merasa lemas akhirnya hanya menurut pada Kyungsoo. Ia dipapah oleh Kyungsoo ke ruang kesehatan. Untungnya ruang kesehatan sedang sepi jadi ia mendapatkan ranjang untuk berbaring. Setelah meminta beberapa obat dari dokter penjaga, Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan memaksanya untuk meminum obat supaya Luhan bisa beristirahat dengan baik nantinya. Dan efek obat itu memang luar biasa, kurang dari 15 menit, Luhan merasakan ngantuk yang luar biasa dan akhirnya ia pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun setelah ia memiliki tidur yang sangat nyenyak. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo duduk disamping ranjangnya, ditemani oleh Jongin, tentu saja. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan yang lembut itu.

"Sudah mendingan? Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau sakit" kata Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan tawa Luhan.

"Ya, terasa lebih baik. Terima kasih" kata Luhan sopan.

Pintu Ruang Kesehatan terbuka dan terlihat beberapa siswa sedang membawa seorang siswi yang terkulai lemas dengan darah di pelipisnya

"Dia jatuh dari tangga" jelas Myungsoo singkat pada dokter penjaga yang secara gesit menangani siswi tersebut.

Luhan seakan terpaku dengan warna merah yang mengalir dari pelipis siswi tersebut.

_'Lihat Luhan! Bukankah kau suka warna merah? Merah seperti ini, kan?'_

Potongan mimpinya tiba tiba muncul dalam kepala Luhan yang membuat Luhan meringis namun tetap memandangi objek merah yang terus mengalir pada pelipis siswi tersebut.

_"Apa warna kesukaanku?" "Merah"_

Kyungsoo bingung melihat Luhan gelisah, ia mencoba melihat arah pandangan Luhan dan ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia mengetahui bahwa Luhan melihat darah yang mengalir dari pelipis siswi itu.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, namun Luhan tidak menanggapinya. Ia terlalu fokus pada darah yang ada pada siswi tersebut.

"Luhan! Hey Luhan!" – Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menyadarkan Luhan namun itu terlihat sia-sia, akhirnya ia menolehkan wajah Luhan secara paksa agar menatap Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut saat ia melihat Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Karena mata Luhan memancarkan warna merah, walaupun itu hanya sekilas.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes : **Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan yang sudah meninggalkan review. Dan akan kubalas review kalian nanti ya. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sehun x Luhan (BxB)**

**Other Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : M (Mature)** _take your own risk if you below 18yo._

by: Whiteyes, 2015

Summary : Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu.

Warning : Please kindly leave this story if you just want to throw the hatred. No bash, no hate, no harmful words! I already warned you.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER IV

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia menghela nafasnya yang terdengar sangat berat seakan ia menanggung beban yang sedemikian banyak. Bukan beban, tapi resiko yang akan timbul, dan pastinya timbul nanti. Saat _ia_ telah muncul. Kris sangat terkejut dengan perkembangan diri_nya_ yang sangat cepat. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh_nya_ semakin lama semakin kuat. Dan ini tidak bagus. Jika_ ia_ muncul dengan _sendirinya_, tentunya _ia_ akan murka mengingat kejadian yang telah menimpanya lima tahun silam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus melakukannya sekarang? Namun, Kris takut _orang tersebut_ belum cukup kuat untuk melawan, melawan _sisi lainnya sendiri._ Matanya melirik kearah bingkai foto yang menampilkan dirinya, seorang lelaki manis berambut cokelat_ caramel_ yang tingginya tidak lebih darinya dan seorang lelaki lainnya namun dengan lesung pipi yang membuat senyumannya sangat menawan. Perlahan, ia mengambil bingkai foto tersebut dan menatapnya dalam diam. Seakan-akan merasakan kehadiran dua orang yang berada dalam bingkai tersebut.

Sebuah lengan ramping menelusup dari belakang, memeluknya dan tampak seorang lelaki menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Kris, berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuknya.

"Memikirkan adikmu, eum?", Ujar lelaki itu sambil melihat bingkai foto yang sedang dipegang oleh Kris.

"Tao, kau datang?" lirih Kris sambil menoleh kearah lelaki yang dengan nyamannya memandang kearah Kris.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu" kata Tao. Mereka berdua terdiam namun ruangan itu terkesan penuh dengan hawa kerinduan yang amat dalam.

"Kau masih belum mau menceritakanku tentang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tao sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kedepan Kris. Ia melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat amat sedih.

"Aku takut kau akan membenciku" jawab Kris.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Tao dengan ekspresi sedih saat mengetahui Kris masih enggan memberitahunya.

"aku….aku masih belum siap." Lirih Kris. Tao menyentuh wajah Kris, berharap sentuhannya bisa menghapus rasa sedih dan bersalah yang Kris miliki.

Walau Tao tau bahwa itu mustahil.

.

.

.

Alunan alat musik instrumental piano terdengar disebuah ruangan. Tampak seorang namja memainkan alat musik tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam, tangannya dengan lincah menari diatas tuts-tuts piano, seakan-akan jarinya tau dimana selanjutnya jari-jarinya akan berlabuh. Suasana dalam ruangan itu sangat kental atas sarat emosi.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dalam ruangan yang tadinya terdapat lelaki itu seorang diri saja.

"_Hyung_…" lirih lelaki yang berada dihadapan piano itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia tau siapa yang datang menginterupsi permainannya.

"aku merindukan semuanya" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil _'hyung'_ itu oleh Sehun, lelaki yang ternyata sedari tadi memainkan pianonya.

"bagaimana keadaan Yixing _hyung_? Apa ada kemajuan, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun balik

"Ia masih tidak mau berbicara, dan tidak mau keluar. Ia masih _shock_. Walau sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Ia…masih membutuhkan waktu, kurasa" kata Junmyeon. Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik menatap Junmyeon dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tak apa. Jangan meminta maaf." Potong Junmyeon seakan tau apa yang akan Sehun katakan.

"Aku…..sangat bodoh. Sangat bodoh waktu itu. Jika saja aku tetap berada disisi_nya_, jika saja aku selalu bersama_nya_, pasti hal ini tidak akan ter-"

"Semua bukan salahmu Sehunnie, bukan salahmu jika lima tahun lalu _ia_ kehilangan _dirinya_ dan _sisi gelapnya_ tiba-tiba muncul. Dan siapa yang tau _sisi gelap_ itu akan _menguasainya_" potong Junmyeon sebelum Sehun menyalahkan dirinya lebih dalam.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang merupakan sandaran_nya _selama kau pergi merupakan hal yang berat. _Ia_ begitu terpuruk saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi saat itu. Walau _ia_ tau dengan jelas apa alasanmu. Dan tak ada yang menyadari seburuk apa _keadaannya_ sampai _sisi gelapnya_ muncul. Dan saat _ia _menemukan secercah cahaya agar bangkit, _ia_ kehilangan cahaya_nya_ lagi. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari jatuh kedalam keterpurukkan untuk kedua kalinya" kata Junmyeon berusaha memberikan perhatian terhadap Sehun.

"Dan aku bisa tau seberapa berat beban _hidupnya_ sebelum_ ia_ bertemu denganmu. Kakak-kakaknya selalu sibuk tanpa memperhatikan_nya_. Dan _ia _tak pernah berinteraksi kedunia luar, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana _ia _menjadi ketergantungan pada orang yang sedikit saja memperhatikannya" lanjut Junmyeon. Ia melihat kearah Sehun dan menggapai Sehun lalu memeluknya untuk memberi kenyamanan pada Sehun. Ia tau bagaimana sampai saat ini Sehun masih sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"SEHUN!" pelukan Junmyeon dan Sehun terlepas dan mereka menatap Jongin, yang datang bersama Kyungsoo. Nafas mereka terengah-engah dan wajah mereka terlihat serius seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

"ada apa?" jawab Junmyeon berusaha untuk tenang.

"Luhan! Tadi…matanya…melihat….darah….aku melihatnya! Ia dan matanya, ak…aku melihatnya…matanya…memancarkan…oh Tuhan" kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu panik dan takut dengan apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Penjelasannya tidak beraturan namun sepertinya Junmyeon dan Sehun tau apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah…apakah itu _dirinya sendiri_?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Aku tak tau Sehun! Ia seperti _kosong_." Jelas Kyungsoo. Ia bersyukur saat ia menatap Luhan, Luhan langsung tersadar dan tidak mengingat kejadian yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu.

"lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Junmyeon,

"Ia baik-baik saja. Aku dan Kyungsoo telah mengantarkannya ke flatnya" kata Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"waktunya tidak akan lama lagi," bisik Junmyeon namun masih dapat didengar oleh mereka semua.

"Kris! Kau sudah memberitau Kris?!" tanya Sehun tidak lama lagi.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah mendengarnya" sahut Kris dari sembari ia masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, tapi telah kuputuskan untuk membangunkan_nya_ lebih cepat, aku takut jika _ia_ bangun, yang muncul bukanlah diri_nya_ yang muncul, tetapi _dirinya yang lain_" Raut wajah Kris terlihat serius, ia seperti telah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmyeon setelah mendengar keputusan Kris.

"Aku tak bisa menjaminnya, namun, saat _ia terbangun nanti_, kuharap kalian semua ada disisi_nya_. Agar _dirinya yang lain_ tidak memiliki celah untuk muncul" jelas Kris.

Ya, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan resiko yang paling besar adalah jika _dirinya yang lain_ itu muncul. Kejadian 5 tahun lalu telah menjelaskan bagaimana mengerikannya ia dan mereka tentu tidak mau mengambil resiko yang besar.

"Urusan dewan sudah kuurus. Lagipula 5 tahun telah berlalu dan dewan tidak bisa bertindak lagi karena masa hukumannya telah usai" tambah Kris.

"Namun, dewan telah memperingatkanku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika _ia _berbuat lebih jauh seperti 5 tahun yang lalu" lanjut Kris sambil tersenyum pilu.

"apa..memperingatkan apa?" tanya Sehun, entah mengapa Sehun memiliki perasaan tak enak mengenai para dewan vampire tersebut. Cih, ia tau para dewan hanya rakus pada kekuasaan. Omong-kosong dalam propaganda mereka untuk menjaga perdamaian. Sehun sangat tak menyukai para dewan vampire tersebut dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"mereka… akan membunuh_nya_." Lirih Kris yang sukses membuat mereka semua terbisu.

.

.

.

"Hm…sudah saatnya ya?" terlihat seorang wanita mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan nyamannya. Padahal, ia berada disebuah gedung tertinggi yang ada dikompleks itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, menolehkan wajahnya kesampingnya dan memperhatikan wajah seorang lelaki dengan raut datar, namun wanita itu tau jika lelaki itu memiliki kemarahan yang amat besar yang tersimpan.

"eum, kurasa waktunya sudah dekat" kata lelaki itu.

Wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya kedepan sambil menatap keindahan kota Seoul yang sangat indah saat malam hari itu. Wanita itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis sekali. Namun terlihat ada suatu maksud dibalik senyumannya itu.

"BOOM!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes : **Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha untuk memperpanjang setiap chapter pada cerita ini. Namun, semakin panjang aku berusaha menulis, semakin gampang ide yang telah hinggap dikepalaku lenyap. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan update.

aku ingin bertanya, apakah fanfic ini masih ada yang berminat? Maksudku, saat aku mengcheck traffic status dari fanfic ini, ternyata yang review sedikit sekali. Terima kasih kepada ribuan orang telah membaca. Namun dari ribuan readers, kenapa review yang ada sedikit? Apakah fanfic ini _isn't worth to continue_? jika memang respon yang kudapatkan sedikit. Mungkin chapter depan akan kuhentikan.

Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang meninggalkan review_. I really appreciate it. See you in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sehun x Luhan (BxB)**

**Other Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : M (Mature)** _take your own risk if you below 18yo._

by: Whiteyes, 2015

Summary : Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu.

Warning : Please kindly leave this story if you just want to throw the hatred. No bash, no hate, no harmful words! I already warned you.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER V

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya setelah ia memasak saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu_ flat_-nya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu di jam seperti ini.

"Luhan!" teriak seorang gadis sembari memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan membalas pelukan gadis itu, gadis tetangga _flat_nya yang sering memberikan kue saat ia pulang dari kerja.

"Yah! Kemana saja kau selama 2 bulan ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap gadis itu, gadis itu pun mengambil sekotak kue dalam plastiK yang ia letakkan dibawahnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Bosku mengirimkanku untuk men-trainee pegawai di Busan, kau tau toko kue tempatku bekerja membuka cabang baru di Busan dan Incheon dan aku bertanggung jawab atas perekrutan pegawai di Busan" jelas gadis itu seraya masuk kedalam _flat_ Luhan setelah Luhan membuka lebar pintu _flat_nya, tanda ia mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Gadis itu meletakkan bungkusan kue pemberiannya diatas meja yang terdapat diruang tamu flat milik Luhan

"Terima Kasih, Seulgi-ya" kata Luhan singkat.

"kau tau? _Eomma_ku menanyakan keadaanmu setiap hari padaku. Yang sebenarnya anaknya itu aku atau kau sih?" sebal Seulgi seraya melangkah kedapur dan menemukan bahwa Luhan baru saja selesai memasak makan malamnya. Ia membantu Luhan untuk menyajikan makan malamnya di meja makan.

"itu karena aku tampan" jawab Luhan narsis

"Kau itu manis bodoh, cantik malahan! Tapi aku lebih cantik darimu" kata Seulgi tak mau kalah

"Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_mu? Apa ia senang dengan rumah barunya di Jeju?" tanya Luhan. Seulgi dan _Eomma_nya tadinya tinggal disebelah flat Luhan, namun kakak Seulgi yang baru saja mendapatkan promosi dari tempat dimana ia bekerja dan mengharuskan ia pindah ke Jeju. Ia membeli sebuah rumah dan meminta _eomma_nya menetap disana. Tentu saja _eomma_ dari Seulgi tidak menolak, Jeju adalah tempat idamannya untuk bertempat tinggal.

"Tentu, jika kau ada waktu, mungkin kita bisa ke Jeju, supaya _eomma_ ku berhenti menanyakanmu lagi" kata Seulgi yang dibalas oleh tawa Luhan yang begitu lepas.

"setidaknya kau beruntung _eomma_mu masih sering menghubungimu" perkataan Luhan membuat dirinya merenung sendiri. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Yang ia tau ia hanyalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Xi. Orang tuanya berada di Amerika, namun walau tak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya, Luhan selalu mendapatkan uang bulanan dan sebuah _email _dari orang tuanya yang menyerukan bahwa semoga ia dapat hidup dengan baik. Tidak ada pertanyaan 'bagaimana keadaanmu?' atau 'bagaimana sekolahmu?'. Ia hanya punya foto kedua orang tuanya yang masih utuh.

Setau Luhan, 5 tahun lalu rumahnya terkena musibah kebakaran. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia terkena _amnesia _karena kepalanya terbentur oleh bahan bangunan yang jatuh roboh saat kebakaran itu berlangsung. Dan yang Luhan tau, ia sempat koma selama hampir sebulan lamanya di rumah sakit. Setelah itu ia dirawat oleh orang suruhan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sempat hidup disebuah apartemen mewah di Seoul sampai ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Ia menyampaikan keinginannya kepada orang tuanya melalui _email _dan orang tuanya tidak keberatan asalkan Luhan tetap mau menerima uang yang rutin mereka berikan.

Seulgi yang melihat wajah murung Luhan berusaha menghiburnya dengan menyendokkan makanan kemulut Luhan.

"Setidaknya masih ada yang peduli padamu Luhan. Orang tuamu pasti memiliki alasan mengapa mereka seperti itu" jawab Seulgi sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu percaya orang tuanya memiliki suatu alasan mengapa mereka belum menemui Luhan selama 5 tahun ini.

_'Mereka menyayangiku, jika mereka tidak menyayangiku, pasti mereka tidak akan memperdulikanku sejauh ini'_ kata Luhan mantap dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Luhan?" panggil Kyungsoo saat bel tanda sekolah telah berakhir terdengar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh karena ia sibuk untuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak, ada apa? Kau mau mentraktirku?" tanya Luhan balik

"mau kerumahku? Maksudku, aku belum terlalu mengerti tentang pelajaran tadi dan kau tau ujian sudah mulai dekat, kau mau kan membantuku belajar? Ya ya? Aku akan memasakkan masakan yang super lezat sebagai bayarannya. Bagaimana?" rayu Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_nya

"Tentu saja" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"kau sudah baik-baik saja kan? Ada apa denganmu kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik

"Ya, terima kasih telah membawaku ke Ruang Kesehatan kemarin. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja mimpi buruk tentang bagaimana menakutkannya ujian mulai menghantuiku" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Kau ini! Memangnya soal soal ujian itu mengejarmu dimimpi dan memakanmu hidup-hidup?!" Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan Luhan.

"Dan untungnya aku berhasil kabur, jika mereka menangkapku dan memakanku hidup-hidup, aku janji akan ke psikiater untuk konsultasi" mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo menatap kearah Luhan dan memberikan tatapan sendu.

'maafkan aku, Lu'

.

.

.

"Tao…"

lelaki yang merasakan namanya dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Tao berbalik membelakangi jendela yang sedari tadi ia tatapi. Dan berjalan menghampiri Kris, memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipinya dan merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"kau mempercayaiku kan?" tanya Kris sambil merengkuh tubuh Tao.

"eum" gumam Tao mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Kris. Kris menghela nafas lalu mengangkat wajah Tao untuk menatap bola mata Tao yang indah itu.

"aku akan memberitahumu" kata Kris, masih menatap bola mata Tao, seakan akan mencoba menyelami untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

"huh? Apa?" kata Tao bingung. Tao terlalu terhanyut pada tatapan Kris yang membuatnya meleleh. Ia merasa bahwa Kris menatapnya dengan amat sangat dalam, seolah mencari kekuatan dalam diri Tao untuk bersandar.

"tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu" jawab Kris.

"Tentang Luhan."

.

.

.

Mitos tentang adanya keberadaan _vampire_ tidak sepenuhnya sebuah mitos. Mereka benar-benar ada. Dan jangan kira semua _vampire _itu sama. Mereka mempunyai golongan tersendiri. _Pureblood_ adalah golongan tertinggi dari _vampire_. Mereka bagaikan raja dan ratu. Lalu golongan bangsawan yang bagaikan menteri jika dalam kedudukan dikerajaan. Lalu ada golongan I, golongan II dan golongan III sebagai _vampire_ biasa. Namun golongan I, II dan III dibedakan dari percampuran darah yang dimiliki. Tentunya, dunia _vampire_ dipimpin oleh _pureblood_. Mereka memiliki kekuatan diatas golongan lainnya dan berumur lebih panjang. Pemilihan _vampire _bergolongan pureblood sebagai pemimpin para _vampire _diadakan oleh dewan _vampire_ setiap 50 tahun sekali. Hal ini terjadi supaya tidak ada perebutan kekuasaan sesama keluarga _pureblood_. Walau faktanya kalangan _pureblood_ itu sendiri tidak berminat pada ramalan datang, diramalkan akan muncul 12 _vampire pureblood_ dengan kekuatan spesial.

Yunho, adalah ahli waris keluarga Wu, salah satu keluarga _pureblood_ yang sangat disegani oleh keluarga _pureblood_ yang lain. Yunho dijodohkan pada seorang gadis bernama Tiffany, seorang _vampire_ bergolongan _pureblood_. Yunho menolak karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri bernama Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong merupakan _vampire_ dari golongan bangsawan, meskipun derajatnya termasuk tinggi, tentu saja keluarganya menolak karena darah mereka akan tercemar dan tidak murni. Malam sebelum pernikahan Yunho dan Tiffany berlangsung, Yunho dan Jaejoong melangsungkan pernikahan yang dihadiri oleh teman baik Yunho yang juga seorang pureblood, Xi Hankyung. Layaknya seorang pengantin, mereka melakukan malam panas mereka dan mereka berjanji walau mereka terpisah, mereka akan terus mengingat bagaimana cinta mereka.

Yunho pun menikah dengan Tiffany. Sebenarnya, Tiffany juga telah memiliki kekasih hati bernama Nichkhun namun Tiffany hanyalah gadis penurut yang selalu menuruti apa yang keluarganya katakan. Saat Tiffany hamil, Jaejoong pun juga hamil. Anak pertama Tiffany dan Yunho diberi nama Wu Kris. Setelah Wu Kris berumur sekitar satu tahun umur manusia, Tiffany kembali hamil kembali, dan anak keduanya mereka beri nama Wu Yixing. Semua tampak bahagia sampai Hankyung datang membawa seorang anak bernama Luhan. Hankyung berkata bahwa Jaejoong menghilang di hutan saat ia sedang mencarikan darah hewan untuk anaknya, Luhan. Tiffany merasa marah terhadap Yunho, ia telah mengorbankan cintanya demi pernikahannya dengan Yunho tetapi Yunho malah mengkhianatinya walau itu terjadi sebelum mereka menikah. Suasana menjadi dingin semenjak kehadiran Luhan dirumah mereka.

Walau lahir bukan dari pasangan murni _pureblood,_ anehnya Luhan mewarisi darah murni _pureblood_. Darahnya tidak bercampur dengan darah dari golongan bangsawan Jaejoong. Dan mereka menemukan bahwa Luhan memiliki sebuah _symbol_ yang membuktikan bahwa ia membawa kekuatan spesial yang telah diramalkan, seperti halnya Kris dan Yixing. Luhan adalah _telekinesis_. Ia berbahaya karena bisa memasuki pikiran orang lain bahkan mengendalikannya. Tidak seperti pureblood lain yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran vampire juga namun tidak bisa mengendalikan vampire bergolongan _pureblood_, Luhan dianggap ancaman. Namun Hankyung dan Yunho mengatakan pada dewan_ vampire_ bahwa mereka sudah melatih Luhan dan akan membatasi Luhan supaya ia tak berbahaya. Tinggal dirumah dimana memiliki ibu tiri yang tidak suka padanya dan kakak-kakaknya yang tidak menghiraukannya membuat Luhan kesepian. Apalagi Yunho sering bepergian karena pada saat itu ia terpilih menjadi pemimpin _vampire_. Dan Luhan selalu ingat apa kata Yunho yang melarangnya keluar rumah. Yunho berkata ia tidak mau kehilangan Luhan seperti ia kehilangan Jaejoong. Luhan sangat menghormati Yunho maka dari itu ia menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Yunho.

Saat Luhan berusia 8 tahun, diadakan pesta pertemuan sesama _vampire pureblood_. Tujuan pesta tersebut diselenggarakan adalah mencari pasangan hidup sesama _vampire_. Memang, pada saat itu perjodohan diusia muda tidaklah aneh mengingat obsesi para _pureblood _menjaga kemurnian rasnya. Pada saat itulah Luhan bertemu Sehun. Luhan merasa Sehun merupakan malaikatnya. Dan semenjak pesta pertemuan itu, Sehun selalu mampir kerumah Luhan sekedar bercerita atau mengajak Luhan bermain. Luhan yang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian sangat bergantung kepada Sehun.

Naas, Sehun dikirim ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya disana mengikuti ibunya yang kebetulan juga bekerja sebagai perancang busana di negeri _paman sam_ itu. Luhan kembali terpuruk dalam kesendiriannya. Dalam keterpurukan, Luhan merasa dirinya terbelah menjadi dua, Luhan sering tersadar disebuah ruangan yang tidak ia ingat kapan ia melangkah ke ruangan tersebut. Selalu ruangan yang sama. Sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah cermin yang sangat besar dan memiliki ukiran rumit sebagai bingkainya.

Ia selalu menghampiri ke ruangan itu sampai seorang pelayan mendatanginya. Pelayan itu akhirnya memperlakukan Luhan layaknya Luhan adalah anaknya sendiri. Membacakan dongeng sebelum Luhan tidur, bermain bersama Luhan, mengajari Luhan tentang pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti yang ia dapatkan dari _home schooling_. Luhan merasakan kehangatan dari Victoria, nama pelayan itu. Luhan menutup luka hatinya karena kehangatan seorang ibu yang ia rindukan. Ia mendapat kehangatan itu dari Victoria, yang hanyalah seorang pelayan. Bukan dari Yunho, Tiffany ataupun kedua kakaknya. Sebenarnya Victoria adalah seorang _vampire_ yang ditolong oleh Nickhun, kekasih Tiffany dahulu. Dan Victoria berada dirumah keluarga Wu karena ia ingin memantau Tiffany untuk Nichkhun. Tiffany yang mengetahui kedekatan Luhan dengan Victoria merasa marah dan menyuruh Victoria pergi dari rumah keluarga Wu. Tiffany merasa, tidak seharusnya Luhan sebagai seorang _pureblood_ dekat dengan vampire golongan III seperti Victoria. Dan rasa bencinya pada Luhan membuat Tiffany tidak ingin melihat Luhan bahagia. Luhan yang jatuh dalam keterpurukan lagi, bahkan lebih parah karena Tiffany selalu menyakiti hati Luhan dengan perkataannya, menjadi jatuh kedalam kegelapan. Sisi gelapnya yang dulu hanya sebuah banyangan kecil sekarang mampu mengambil alih Luhan, walau dalam waktu yang singkat.

Suatu hari, seorang pelayan yang merupakan teman dari Victoria datang pada Luhan dan membawa berita duka bahwa Victoria telah meninggal. Pelayan tersebut berkata bahwa kalangan _pureblood_ berada di balik kematian Victoria. Luhan pun akhirnya benar benar marah dan akhirnya sisi gelapnya mulai menguasainya. Ia bertambah kuat seiring kemarahan dihati Luhan bertambah. Pada saat Luhan berada pada amarahnya, seorang _vampire _dari kalangan _pureblood_ datang, ia memprovokasi Luhan dengan mengatakan ibunya pun mati karena ulah keluarga Wu, hal itu menyulut api yang ada pada Luhan dan membuat Luhan meledak. Luhan yang saat itu dikuasai oleh sisi gelapnya menjadi gelap mata dan memakai kekuatan _telekinesis_nya untuk membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Yunho dan Tiffany terbunuh. Beruntungnya Kris yang tidak ada dirumah. Namun Luhan hampir saja membunuh Yixing jika Sehun tidak datang dan menghentikannya. Sekarang Sehun mengerti mengapa para dewan sangat mewaspadai Luhan. Luhan yang saat itu baru berumur 12 tahun, namun dengan gampangnya ia memasuki dan mengendalikan pikiran Yixing untuk membantunya untuk membunuh orang tuanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau….kau bercanda?" Tao meneteskan air matanya setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Kris.

"Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengabaikan Luhan. Aku terlalu takut saat mengatakan bahwa Ayah akan melupakanku dan Yixing dan hanya akan menyayangi Luhan" kata Kris menyesal telah mempercayai perkataan ibunya itu.

"dan dewan memutuskan pengasingan terhadap Luhan. Mereka menghapus semua ingatannya. Dan mereka menyelidiki bahwa Luhan hanyalah korban bagi kelompok tertentu yang ingin menguasai dunia vampire, Luhan hanyalah termakan omongan mereka dan akhirnya ia lepas kendali." Kata Kris.

"lalu setelah ini apa? Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Tao, ia menakup wajah Kris dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Berusaha untuk menghapus rasa penyesalan pada diri Kris.

"aku akan membangunkan Luhan malam ini, ia akan datang bersama Kyungsoo" kata Kris lirih

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Tao memastikan

"Ya.." jawab Kris sebelum meraih dagu Tao dan menangkap bibir Tao untuk dilumatnya. Berusaha mencari kekuatan dari ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin dalam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'dan rencana kami akan berjalan lagi setelah 5 tahun tertunda'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Balasan Review :

Liex : sudah terungkap kan di Chapter ini? Terima kasih telah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Guest 1 : yup ^^

Faul : wah terima kasih. Akan kuusahakan agar lebih panjang ya updatenya ^^

Guest 2 : yups ^^

Loveliya : terima kasih. Ini sudah kulanjut ya ^^

Guest 3 : yups, akan kuusahakan ^^

Fa : jangan lupa dong haha

Luwinaa : terima kasih. Selamat membaca ya ^^

**Notes :** Kurasa sudah mulai terungkap kan? Dan kuharap chapter ini cukup panjang. Jika ada yang masih bingung, silahkan tanya saja. Sebenarnya ada sebuah cerita rumit dalam otakku namun saat aku mencoba untuk menuangkannya dalam kata-kata, kenapa jadi aneh? Dan akhirnya masa lalu tentang Luhan kuubah dan aku merasa masih aneh ._.

Oiya, untuk chapter berikutnya kemungkinan akan lama, karena minggu depan aku sudah menghadapi UTS (maklum masih kuliah).

Terima kasih yang telah membaca dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah memberikan review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Sehun x Luhan (BxB)**

**Other Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : M (Mature)** _take your own risk if you below 18yo._

by: Whiteyes, 2015

Summary : Luhan kehilangan akal saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang anehnya, membuat hormonnya berteriak senang dan memerintah sarafnya untuk segera menghampiri orang itu.

Warning : Please kindly leave this story if you just want to throw the hatred. No bash, no hate, no harmful words! I already warned you.

Oiya sebelumnya akan aku jelaskan dulu ya, aku tau banyak yang bingung akan jalan cerita fanfic ini. Jadi Luhan itu sebenarnya vampire namun insting vampirenya disegel karena kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Dan ya, bisa dibilang disini Luhan itu alter ego. Jadi dia membuat kepribadian lain tanpa ia sadari saat ia lagi terpuruk.

Maaf jika cerita ini begitu membingungkan.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER IV

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekian dari pelajaran hari ini, belajarlah supaya ujian kalian mendapatkan yang terbaik, selamat sore"

Ucapan Mr. Kim disambut baik oleh anak-anak yang ada dikelas itu. Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan mulai membereskan bukunya. Murid lainnya dengan semangat membawa tas mereka dan keluar dari kelas untuk memikirkan acara akhir minggu mereka sebelum pekan ujian yang membosankan itu berlangsung.

Jongin terlihat didepan pintu kelas itu disambut oleh senyuman Kyungsoo yang masih berada di mejanya dan Luhan. Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan Jongin pelan dan melangkah menghampiri Jongin.

"Kutunggu kau diparkiran ya Lu," pesan Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan demi Jongin. Luhan hanya mendengus singkat sambil memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal dalam kelas.

"Luhan…" panggil seseorang yang membuat Luhan berpaling kearahnya

"Ah…Kim_ Songsaenim_? Anda belum keluar?" Luhan begitu terkejut melihat Kim _songsaenim_ masih berada dalam kelas. Biasanya ia akan langsung keluar kelas setelah kelas selesai.

"bisakah kau keruanganku? Ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu.." kata Kim _songsaenim_ sendari menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang…..dalam?

Luhan tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tentu' dengan sopan sekali. Ia pun berjalan keruangan Kim _songsaenim_ bersama dengan walikelasnya tersebut dalam hening. Kim songsaenim membuka pintu ruangannya dan tersenyum seolah mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk. Luhan pun masuk kedalam ruangan Kim _songsaenim_ dan terlonjak kaget saat merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup dan dekapan yang erat pada tubuhnya

"_bogosippeo_ Luhannie…_neomu bogosippeo_…" lirih Kim songsaenim sambil memeluk erat Luhan dan melirihkan kalimat yang sangat lirih.

"_song_.._songsaen..im_….apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Luhan terbata karena ia terlalu kaget akan situasi ini. Walikelasnya yang hampir 6 bulan mengajarnya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan anehnya sesuatu yang hangat merasuki hati Luhan, membuat Luhan ingin menangis dan tanpa sadar membalas pelukan dari gurunya tersebut.

"Luhan"

sebuah suara lain memanggil Luhan, seorang pria berbadan tegak dengan wajah yang tampan luar biasa muncul dari pojok ruangan yang gelap. Ia melangkah kearah Luhan dan Kim _songsaenim_ dan mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Seakan menyalurkan perasaan rindunya yang sangat membuncah pada Luhan.

"maafkan _eomma_ nak…maafkan _eomma_…" lirih Kim _songsaenim_ yang masih memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Kim _songsaenim_ langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap walikelasnya itu tajam.

"apa kau bilang?!" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang tajam.

"Lu…._eomma_ merindukanmu nak…ini _eomma_ nak" kata Kim songsaenim mencoba meraih tubuh Luhan demi mendapatkan pelukan hangat itu lagi.

"bohong! Jangan mengada-ada kau! _Eomma_ku ada di Amerika!" Luhan seakan tidak mendengarkan perkataan walikelasnya tersebut dan emosinya tiba-tiba naik. Walau dalam hati kecil Luhan, ia merasa sakit melihat ekspresi perih yang tergambar pada wajah Kim _songsaenim_.

"Luhan…tatap aku" kata _namja_ yang sedari tadi mereka abaikan, Luhan dengan refleks menatap namja tampan bermata tajam seperti musang tersebut. Seketika mata Luhan terlihat kosong dan ia pun diam mematung. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu maju mendekati Luhan, membawa tubuh Luhan kearah sofa yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut dan membaringkannya. Ia menjilat leher Luhan tepat pada nadi yang berada pada daerah itu.

"maafkan _Appa_, Lu. _Appa_ menyayangimu" ujar pria itu sambil mengelus wajah Luhan.

Mata Luhan yang tadinya kosong tiba-tiba melotot saat merasakan sesuatu menggigit lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana pria itu menghisap darahnya dan bagaimana suara tegukan pria itu.

'tamat sudah hidupku…' gumam Luhan dalam hati lalu memasrahkan hidupnya saat pria itu tetap menghisap darahnya sampai ia merasa luar biasa lemas. Pria itu melepas gigitannya disaat Luhan sedang berada diambang kesadaran dan ketidak sadaran, Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi namun tiba-tiba ia merasa suatu cairan diminumkan melalui mulutnya. Cairan manis yang membuat Luhan ketagihan dan memiliki tenaga lagi setelah gigitan menyakitkan itu.

Tanpa disadari, mata Luhan menjadi berwarna merah darah, dan tangannya menggenggam tangan pria yang menggigit Luhan sebelumnya dan Luhan menghisap lebih banyak darah dari tangan pria itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Luhan. Selamat datang diduniamu yang sebenarnya" ujar pria yang mengaku sebagai _Appa_ dari Luhan itu dengan lirih.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat menunggu Luhan dalam mobil mereka diparkiran. Oh jangan khawatir, mereka seperti tidak memperdulikan waktu karena waktu mereka digunakan dengan sangat berarti. Apakah ada yang lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu selain dengan berduaan dengan orang yang kau cintai?

Sedangkan seorang lelaki mengamati mereka dari jauh. Setelah memastikan mereka lengah, lelaki tersebut masuk kedalam sekolah dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu ruangan itu. Terlihat 3 orang lelaki didalamnya dimana seorang diantara mereka sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat" Ujar lelaki yang sedang menyangga tubuh Luhan, yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. sedangkan lelaki yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dalam.

"Sehun?" panggilan Jaejoong seakan menyadarkan Sehun. Sehun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan dan segera mengangguk mengerti akan rencana mereka. Mereka berempat pun keluar dari ruangan itu, dan dengan cepat keluar dari gedung sekolah. Mereka menaiki mobil ambulans yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya dan pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Luhan diculik?!"

Teriakan Kris menggema pada ruangan itu saat mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menunduk. Mereka patut disalahkan karena ketidakbecusan mereka dalam mengawasi Luhan.

"Kami sudah memeriksa seisi sekolah. Dan sekolah itu kosong, hyung" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin seakan mencari kekuatan untuk menghadapi kemarahan dari Kris.

"Bagaimana jika ia jatuh ketangan yang salah?!" Kris terdengar sangat frustasi saat mendengar adiknya itu diculik. Ia takut jika Luhan kembali dimanfaatkan oleh pihak-pihak yang haus akan kekuasaan dan memancing _sisi lain_ Luhan seperti 5 tahun lalu. Apalagi keadaan Luhan yang seperti sedang berada di dua dunia, dimana insting vampirenya berontak ingin dibebaskan.

Sedangkan Junmyeon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya diam, ia sedari tadi mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Sehun merupakan _mate_ Luhan bukan? Pastinya ia bisa merasakan dimana Luhan sekarang.

"Ponsel Sehun tidak aktif" ujarnya singkat setelah menyerah menelfon Sehun.

"Cepat cari keberadaan Luhan sebelum semua semakin buruk. Aku takut ia jatuh ketangan pemberontak dewan itu. Laporkan padaku jika ada kabar apapun" kata Kris mutlak lalu ia berlalu dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari Luhan. Sedangkan Jongin terdiam dan akhirnya ia mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu kan?" kata Junmyeon tepat saat Jongin tinggal selangkah lagi keluar dari ruangan itu. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya demi melihat Junmyeon.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Jongin tenang. Junmyeon berusaha membaca Jongin. Namun sialnya Jongin terlalu tenang dan datar. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Keheningan sangat terasa karena dua sosok pria disana tampak saling terdiam, saling membaca ekspresi satu sama lain.

"Lupakan, lebih baik kau susul Kyungsoo." Kata Junmyeon memecah keheningan tersebut. Jongin pun melangkah keluar menyusul Kyungsoo yang daritadi telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Junmyeon tetap bergeming diam dalam ruangan itu.

'sial! Jika begini caranya, rencanaku bisa gagal!'

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya saat ia merasakan belaian lembut pada wajahnya. Matanya menutup saat sinar yang begitu silau menyerang matanya, dan akhirnya ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya. Sosok yang sangat familiar langsung tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini ia cintai sepenuh hati sedang menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Sudah bangun, Lu?" tanya pria yang sedari tadi membelai wajahnya dengan lembut dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat. Mata Luhan terasa memanas dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya mengingat sudah terlalu lama ia merindukan sosok didepannya ini.

"Sehunnah…" lirih Luhan lalu ia menggapai tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"sshtt Luhan, aku disini. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" kata Sehun mengusap surai cokelat milik Luhan.

Suara pintu terbuka mengakhiri pelukan kerinduan mereka. Luhan menoleh kearah pintu dan seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak melihat sesosok yang ia kira sudah tidak ada.

"_eomma_…." Lirih Luhan terdengar tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Sedangkan sosok yang Luhan panggil dengan sebutan _eomma_ hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan, memberikan pelukan kerinduan yang sangat dalam. Tidak peduli bahwa Luhan yang sedang dipeluknya sedang diam membeku.

Perlahan Luhan tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan iapun secara ragu membalas pelukan sosok itu.

"Jaejoongie _eomma_…" lirih Luhan sedangkan Jaejoong, sosok yang memeluk Luhan tetap diam memberikan pelukan pada Luhan. Jaejoong mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Luhan dan kening Luhan. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang sangat besar terhadap anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"_eomma_, jika ini mimpi. Jangan biarkan aku bangun dari mimpi ini" perkataan Luhan langsung dijawab oleh kekehan manis dari Jaejoong. Luhan menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung.

'Bukankah _eomma_ sudah tiada? Ini pasti mimpi kan?'

"Luhan, _eomma_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. _Eomma_ selalu ada untuk melihatmu dan mengawasimu." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang hanya terpikir dalam benaknya.

"tapi…mereka mengatakan bahwa kau-"

ucapan Luhan terhenti saat ia merasakan jari telunjuk Jaejoong mendarat pada bibirnya.

"aku tunggu kau diluar Luhannie, akan kami jelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi sebelum itu, kau harus minum dan gantilah baju seragammu itu. Sehun akan membantumu" kata Jaejoong. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar itu. Menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun didalamnya.

"kau haus Lu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang polos lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tsk selalu keras kepala" ujar Sehun, iapun menggigit lengannya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar yang sukses membuat bola mata Luhan berubah warna dari cokelat menjadi merah terang.

"ti…tidak. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu" kata Luhan berusaha menolak dan bangkit dari ranjang sebelum dirinya ditarik Sehun dan terjatuh kembali diatas ranjang tersebut.

Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, dan melumatnya kecil. Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Merasa Luhan tidak merespon, Sehun menambah lumatannya menjadi lebih liar. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Luhan dan bibir atasnya bergantian. Bibir Luhan sangat manis, bagaikan candu bagi Sehun. Lebih nikmat dari darah atau wine berkualitas tinggi. Luhan tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya saat ia merasa Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan tentu saja Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Lidahnya langsung masuk mengeksploitasi mulut Luhan yang semakin membuatnya kecanduan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasa cairan darah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa mempertahankan diri dari rasa haus yang ia rasakan setelah ia sadar tadi. Tapi ia tidak mau jika ia harus memuaskan dahaganya dan menyakiti Sehun. Namun jika begini caranya…

Insting Luhan megambil alih dirinya. Ia membalas ciuman Sehun dan menghisap habis darah yang ada dalam mulut Sehun. Setelah merasa tidak ada darah yang ada dalam mulut Sehun, Luhan melepas ciuman mereka dan lidahnya merambat dari mulut ke leher Sehun. Luhan menjilat leher itu seakan akan dengan nafas terengah dan menancapkan taringnya. Sehun mendesah saat merasakan sakit yang anehnya sungguh nikmat olehnya dan mengelus surai cokelat Luhan saat ia merasa darahnya dihisap. Luhan melepaskan taringnya saat ia merasa dahaganya terpuaskan.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun saat melihat Luhan masih dikuasai oleh insting vampirenya dan Sehun pun terkejut saat Luhan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga ia terlentang diatas ranjang.

"Sehunnie…kau milikku" klaim Luhan, ia memposisikan dirinya diatas Sehun dan melumat bibir tipis nan menggoda milik Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes** : terima kasih yang telah membaca dan terima kasih juga bagi yang telah meninggalkan review. Maafkan aku jika aku belum sempat membalas review karena aku masih sibuk (T_T). namun saat aku tau aku mendapat respon yang bagus aku langsung semangat lagi melanjutkan fanfic ini. Aku akan membalas review kalian nanti setelah aku tidak sibuk lagi. ^^


End file.
